A Secret Uncovered
by impalagurl69
Summary: Dean's life is forever changed when he runs into an old flame while on a hunt.
1. Chapter 1

* I own nothing but the ideas and OCs. Hope you all like it :) *

"Did you find us a case Sammy?" Dean Winchester asked his younger brother. "I think so. Young girls, like between 7 and 10 are didisappearing in Lilyville, Ohio." Sam replied. "And you think this is a case why?" Dean asked. "Well, there were no signs of a break in and all that remains are some scratch marks by their closets." Sam said matter of factly. "How many have been taken so far?" Dean asked. "Three. 7 year old Amanda Barnes, 10 year old Savannah Brewer and most recently 9 year old Sienna Robinson." Sam said reading the list. "We should talk to the parents in the morning seeing as we won't get to Lilyville till after 10 tonight." Dean said as he turned the car around and headed for the destination.

4 hours later they arrived in Lilyville and pulled into The Latterton Motel. "A room with two queens please." Dean said once he was standing at the check in desk. "Okay, room 185 and here are your keys. Have a nice stay." The young girl said handing him the room keys. Dean thanked the girl and then walked back to the car. Once they were parked they unloaded their bags and went into the motel room.

The next morning Sam was up finding out the address of this last little girl taken, Sienna, and then woke up Dean. "Hey, get ready. We have to go see the parents today." Sam said shaking him. "Ugh, alright I'm up." Dean said rolling onto his back before getting up. He then grabbed a pair of black boxer-briefs, socks and his toiletries before heading to the bathroom for a shower. Half an hour later he came out rubbing his hair with a towel, before starting to get dressed.10 minutes later they were in the car and on their way to the first house.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Brewer, we'll let you know if we find anything." Sam said as they were leaving the second house. By now it was 1 o'clock in the afternoon and they had one more house to check out. "So what's the next address Sammy?" Dean asked as they got in the car. "6475 Glenoak Drive." Sam replied putting on his seatbelt. 20 minutes later they reached the small house and got out of the car before Dean knocked on the door. It only took 10 seconds for the door to open and for Dean to get the shock of his life. "Cassie?!"

*I know it's short but the next chapter will be longer. Give me a good review if you like it so far, but please no bad comments*


	2. Chapter 2

*I don't own anything but my OCs and ideas*

"What are you doing here Dean?" Cassie asked. "We're here checking out a case. The one involving 3 little girls that have gone missing." Dean replied. "I should have known you guys would be coming here. I take it you want to talk about Sienna." Cassie said letting them in. "How do you know Sienna?" Sam asked as he sat on the couch. "Well, she's my daughter." Cassie said not making eye contact with Dean. "Your daughter? You have a nine year old daughter?" Dean asked. "Yeah, I do. So do you know what might have taken her?" Cassie asked. "Not sure yet. Maybe you can let us check out her room and we'll see if we find anything." Sam said. "Of course, follow me." Cassie said leading them to Sienna's bedroom. The first thing Dean noticed was the color it was painted, a beautiful royal blue. On her bed was a navy blue bedspread and comforter, and on her pillow was a leather jacket wearing teddy bear. "She loves that bear, brought her to Build-a-Bear and she said it had to have a leather jacket so it would be as cool as she thought her daddy was." Cassie told him when she caught him looking at the bear. Sam was looking around the closet when he noticed something, "Dean, I think we need the black light." Sam said looking at the door more closely. "Be right back." Dean said as he went to get the light. Once he was back he turned on the light and ran it down the inside of the door. What he saw made his blood run cold. "What makes those kinds of hand prints?" Cassie asked as she peered over Dean's shoulder. "Nothing good, and I'm pretty sure these prints are on all the other doors too." Sam said sympathetically.

That night Sam was on the computer looking for information and Dean was checking out their father's journal. "Hey, I think I found something." Dean said. "What is it" Sam asked. "It's called a Baba Goya and it's a type of boogeyman. They can be tall, short, fat, thin, large and muscular or small and frail. They can have spots, stripes, freckles, patches, scales, hair, horns, fangs, claws, tails, wings, antennae or whiskers. Also their eyes can be any color and they may or may not have pupils. If they have hair it can be long, short, straight, slick, curly, wavy, kinky or coarse. If they have scales they can be any shape, color or texture." Dean replied. "Woah, does it say anything else?" Sam asked. "Yeah, if they have wings they can be great or small, like bats or bugs, a single pair or a double pair or more. Their tails can be long or short, spaded or barbed; they may even have multiple and different types of tails. Plus they can look human or animal or even a mix of both." Dean said as he finished reading the journal entry. "So does it say how to kill it?" Sam asked. "Yup, silver tipped arrow dipped in goats blood right to the heart." Dean said with a grin. Now if they could only find a goat.

*Hey let me know what you think so far :) hope everyone is enjoying the fic*


End file.
